<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unglued by cock_guzzling_sidon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811477">Unglued</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon'>cock_guzzling_sidon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Frottage, Gags, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Rare Pairings, Shoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s completely enraptured with the man and his mouthiness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Basil Hawkins/Scratchmen Apoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unglued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this.</p><p>Prompt: drool.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re completely wrecked. Is the desire for touch so strong?” Hawkins watches the growing mess, unbothered with the whining. “You would come by one of my dolls.” </p><p>It does the trick; Apoo’s whining pitches higher, thighs pressing together in a sorry effort to create some friction for his neglected cock. Drool pours around the gag, catching on his nipple piercings. Under normal circumstances, he’s far more eager to showcase the piercings. A gag in his mouth and he’s reduced to a haze, whining, and seeking more as his cock leaks onto the ground. </p><p>Hawkins watches the growing pool, swiping his shoe through it, and reveling in the broken moan which rumbles through Apoo. Being deprived is nothing new; he gets mouthy and the gag or dental hooks go into his mouth, giving Hawkins a break and leaving Apoo a frustrated mess. He seems prepared to sob as Hawkins raises his shoe, wagging it back and forth, a harsh contrast against the leather and laces. </p><p>“You always have something to add,” he says. “I ought to give you a new purpose and make you lap this up from the ground. I can’t have noise, though. I’d have to keep your pressed there.” </p><p>A louder whine nearing a wail and he’s rocking his hips back and forth, practically begging him. “You love the thought? I might as well have some pity. Go and fetch the oil.” </p><p>He’s never understood its appeal; Apoo claiming to have learned it from watching a fellow pirate and marine. It’s enough to make him drool even more. Wrapping one hand around his leg, he pours a liberal coating onto his already ruined shoe. </p><p>Hawkins moves his free leg, wrapping it around his waist and pulling him closer, hissing through clenched teeth as Apoo's cock slides through his come and oil. </p><p>“I’ve chosen brand new shoes for this occasion.” Hawkins’ voice emerges thin, breath being punched from his lungs with every sloppy thrust, Apoo's face pressing into his crotch. “You should be grateful. Impress me and I’ll remove the gag for you to take me.” </p><p>He’s completely enraptured with the man and his mouthiness. Finishing without his teasing, his laughter, and his tongue covered with come, expression eager to lap up whatever he’s given, eager to please him and share those words which make Hawkins break. As he undoes the gag, Apoo buries his face into his thigh, gasping the words, hips stuttering. </p><p>Hawkins marvels again because utter filth does nothing for him. Yet, a man wrapped around him, breaking down, uttering ‘I love you’ has him undone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am fucking going through it, and decided to drink and write some porn. I love receiving bookmarking/kudos/ commenting.</p><p><a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/CockSidon">My Twitter</a> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/shank_coc_sidon">My CuriousCat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>